


The Nest.

by Snellby



Series: DCU/Pokemon One-Shots [1]
Category: DCU, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snellby/pseuds/Snellby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots involving characters from the DC universe interacting with Pokemon.</p>
<p>Jimmy Olsen calls Superman to save a nest of rufflet from a building about to be demolished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nest.

_Zee-Zee-Zee!!–_

Superman flinched at the sound, its shrill cry cutting through all the hustle and bustle of the city, drawing his afternoon patrol to a grinding halt. It was the one sound he could never ignore, the one his ears could pick up day or night:

The sound of Jimmy Olsen's signal watch.

Jimmy Olsen, the awkward, gangly young man who followed him around like a puppy, hiding behind that too-big camera of his, Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Jimmy Olsen, who spent the rest of his time trailing Lois Lane, always there to sound the alarm should she let her adventurous spirit get her into another inescapable situation.

That Jimmy Olsen.

Superman didn’t have many friends–and Clark Kent had even less–but the one friend he _did_ have was the redheaded kid standing on the edge of the Daily Planet's roof, eyes nervously scanning the sky for any sign of a red and blue blur.

_Zee-Zee-Zee!!–_

“Jimmy, what's going on?” Superman asked, touching down on the roof. The young man whirled around, a look of relief spreading over his face as he let up on the signal watch's alarm (much to Clark's relief).

“Boy, it's a good thing you got here so quick, Superman.” He said. “Y'know the old Metropolis Towers building right over there?”

Clark nodded. It'd been abandoned for years, the area around it roped off with yellow caution tape as pieces threatened to fall onto the sidewalk below.

“Lois told me it's being demolished today, but I know for a fact that there's a nest of rufflet on the roof! Superman, you gotta save them.”

Clark was gone in a flash, nothing more than a blur racing to the rescue. He was at the tower in seconds, zipping around, trying to locate the nest that Jimmy had mentioned, finding a couple old ones with discarded feathers and eggshells, but nothing inhabited.

It was then that he heard the small cheep to his right–a quiet, imperceptible sound to anyone without super hearing–and he peered inside the gaping maw of an old gargoyle. Dark, wide eyes stared back, and a small creature hopped forward, covered in fluffy white and blue down, one red feather sticking straight up.

It was alone.

Carefully, so as not to scare it, Clark coaxed the small bird closer to him, until it hopped right into his outstretched palms, snuggling against his chest. As he held the tiny creature, he could feel it shivering. It was cold. If its mother was caring for it...it shouldn't be cold.

Superman frowned, feeling sadness curl in his gut.

 

* * *

 

 A few minuets later, Superman landed on the roof of the Daily Planet, showing Jimmy what he'd found.

“It was all alone.” He explained, wrapping the rufflet in the corner if his cape.

“The other ones must have flown away.” Jimmy said, reaching out to pat the creature on the head. It let out an irate cheep and snapped at his fingers. Jimmy recoiled immediately, yelping in fear.

Superman scolded the rufflet softly, scratching its scalp through the thick down.

“It really seems to like _you_.” Jimmy said, holding his now bleeding hand. “You ever have a pokemon before?”

Clark was silent for a moment, before replying.

“My parents did.”

Pa Kent had a large old Venusaur that would drag the plow through the fields and cut the wheat and grass. In the hot summer months, young Clark used to lay in the shade of its petals, reading to it whatever he'd found at the library that day.

“But no...I've never had one of my own.”

“Not ever?” Jiimmy asked.

Clark shook his head.

“Gee, Superman. Didn't you ever want to go off and become a trainer?”

“Does anyone really do that anymore?”

Jimmy shrugged.

“No, but people still battle for fun.”

Clark looked down at the small ball of feathers and fluff snuggled against his chest, and smiled.

“I don't think I could ever make this little guy fight anything.”

He decided to name the rufflet Lor-Van, after his grandfather on Krypton.     

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend and I were just talking about Pokemon AU and what it would be like if the heroes in the DCU had pokemon.  
> I chose rufflet for superman because it has the same color scheme, and also, its evolution protects its friends, and can carry a car. They're perfect for each other.


End file.
